Unexpected Love
by Shakura-Lee
Summary: Something is wrong with T.k.....What can Matt do?


I awoke from a dream I had. It was scary at first, then it turned into a major sappy scene. It's pathetic I don't even know why these scenes are popping in my head. It's almost like I'm seeing the future, but that can't be possible...could it? Oh well, I'll get sit here in the dark. Jeez Tai has a dark room, now I know when he says that you can't see anything. I get up and walk to the bathroom. As I coming out I trip over something. I land hard on the floor. I feel hands trying to lift me up, I'm up on my feet when Tai turns on the light. "Are you trying to kill yourself Matt?" Tai said wide-awake. "No, I had to use the washroom." I retaliated. I lay back down on my bed and wondered why Tai would be awake...Well of course. Dumb me! I would have shot up to see what kind of big thud that was too.   
  
~~Morning~~  
  
"Matt? Are you asleep?" Tai said as he leaned in and looked like he was going to kiss me, I feel off the bed. "I was...What was that?" "What? I was leaning over to shut off the alarm. What did you think?" Tai said innocently. "I thought you were going to kiss me." I said as I hid my head in shame. "Don't worry. It's okay, I wasn't." Tai said. "Okay, um..." I looked at the clock. "Shit!!!!" I ran out shirtless, I ran home and ran in the door. I ran into my room, I saw my Dad talking to a Tudor. "Sorry dad. I'm late." "And topless." My dad said. I went over to my drawer, took out a shirt and put in on. "Hi, I'm Angel. The new Tudor at you school. I'm 19 and graduated." She said. "Hi. I'm Matt. Leader of the Teen Wolves." I said. "Matt? I want you to stay here and look after your homework, also T.K." He said as he left the apartment. T.K walked in and seen me. "Matt!" He ran over and we hugged. I've never noticed this before but recently T.K has put a loving touch into the hug, like a lover might do. "Matt? Who's she?" "This is Angel. My Tudor. Angel, this is my brother T.K. He goes to the same school." I said. After about three hours, she left. T.K and I walked out of the apartment and into the mall. We ate at the food court, it was good. Two girls sat with us. One was dressed like she come off the street. The other was a tramp, a hooker. "Hi there. I'm Tara. This is Tiara." T.K looked at me with the weirdest face. "Did you want something?" I asked. "What are your ages?" The two sluts asked. "I'm 17, my brother is 14. Why?" A girl got next to T.K. I finished my fries trying to think what to do. She put her hand around T.K, the other inching down his stomach. I grabbed her hand and threw it off. She looked at me, I scowled at her. I got up and pulled on T.K's hand, we walked away. "Call us sometime. I stuck my hand in T.K's shirt and pulled out the card and ripped it right in front of their faces. "How about no." I said as we walked back home.  
  
T.K was crying. I didn't see him, but I heard him. I knocked on his door. "T.K? Are you ok?" I asked. There was silence, no sobbing or anything. I turned the handle, strangely it was unlocked. I walked in to see him in the corner and everything scattered on the floor. "What happened?" I asked trying not to cry. "I had a temper tantrum...Don't tell dad please." T.K said as he ran over and hugged me. I carried him to his bed. "Why did you have one? I mean it's not like you...This must be something big." "It is, and so gross. I shouldn't think about it! But it's haunting me!" T.K breaks down in my arms, I hold him trying to comfort him anyway I can. "What are you talking about?" "I...I...have...fantasies...about...you..." He cries into my shirt again, this time I know what's wrong so I pull his head back. "You are so innocent. I love you too." He leans against me, I feel my eyes close.  
  
~~Morning~~  
  
Our dad walks in on us, T.K is snuggled up against me, while I have my arms wrapped around him. "Matt? T.K?" He asks. "Huh...Dad?" I say trying to figure out where I am. I remember, then feel T.K in my arms. "Dad...I was comforting T.K." "I see...After his tantrum?" My heart stopped. "Dad...it's serious. Bu I can't tell you what it is. Don't hurt him dad, hurt me instead." I get ready for a strike. But a hand come on my shoulder, I flinch and hold T.K tighter. "I'll would never hurt you or T.K. But it's nice that you care for your brother that much." He said as he walked out. "Matt...I love you...Protect me always..." T.K says in his sleep. I shake him a little and he starts to wake, he opens his eyes and smiles. "Hi Matt." He sits up and heads towards the bathroom. I'm sitting there as he comes out and flops back on the bed. I cover him up and walk to the bathroom to bath. I put the bubble bath in and step in. How the water feels so good against my skin. Like soft pedals. I dunk my head under the water and come back up, I yell when I see T.K staring at me. "Yes?" "I want to get in too." "Okay." I look down at the bubbles, he steps in. "Matt? Can we play?" I didn't understand him, did he mean haha play? Or sexy play? "What do you have in mind?" Shit...Me and my big curious mouth! "I want to wash you all over..." I got my answer. My brother is hitting on me, I can't believe it. "You're only 14 and already sexually active?" I ask. He swims towards me, he lays on me, and he goes under the water. I pull his head up. "That's private property." He looks at me and sighs. "Please..." He wants me bad, but it's my own brother. It would be all right if it were not a relative. "Okay...but you go easy you sexually active thing." His head go under the water, he comes back up and gasps for air. He goes under again, ah.  
I can feel his warm mouth around my manhood. He comes back up. "Can we go on my bed? I hate stopping and coming up for air." "Yeah...good idea..." I agree. We walk out both naked and tangle up in the sheets. I kiss along his neck and chest. He groans. I lick down to the tip of his erection. For a fourteen-year-old he can make in look big. I lick it up and down, I put it all in my mouth, and T.K grabs my hair. He moans with pleasure. I moan to, which makes vibrations on his dick. He arcs up, he lets it go. I swallow it all up. I lay down beside him tired. He flips me over and shoves himself in without warning. I scream. He stops. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He looks at me with Angel eyes. "I'm alright. Keep going before dad comes home." I say.   
  
After everything.  
  
"T.K?" I ask. "Yes Matt?" "You have Angel eyes, will you always be there to hold me?" "Yes...Matt. Always............"  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
